Stupid Cupid
by Rose Eclipse
Summary: Catwoman likes Batman. Robin does not like Catwoman. Sparks fly when young Dick Grayson tries to intervene in matters of love and winds up at the wrong end of a Princess of Plunder's whip. What's a Boy Wonder to do?
1. Chapter 1

A slinky figure raced quietly through the night, jumping over rooftops and running through alleyways with ease. The person finally stopped to rest on a fire escape just as the moon cast a faint outline upon her figure.

The woman dipped a hand into the pouch slung over her shoulder and extracted a handful of pearls.

"Beautiful," she murmured in a throaty voice as her fingers rubbed through the gems. "Just beautiful."

"Hold it right there, Catwoman!" piped a young perky voice.

The woman slipped the pearls back into her pouch before slowly rising to her feet. The Feline Female's mouth turned into a smirk when she saw the eager lad standing in front of her. He wore a red fighting uniform, green boots, a yellow-lined cape and had a childish face barely masked behind a black cloth that covered his large blue eyes. The tightened muscles around his mouth barely diminished his youthfulness and small size.

"Oh my," she cooed to him. "You're adorable."

The Boy Wonder's face flushed. "I'll show you adorable, you criminal freak! You're going to give back what you've stolen or I'll put you behind bars for good."

Catwoman's eyes narrowed sharply. "No one speaks to me like that," she hissed maliciously.

With a flick of her wrist, sharp claws protruded from her gloved hands. She lashed for him with the speed of a leopard. There was the ripping sound of fabric and Robin staggered back. The front of his tunic was shredded.

Catwoman's claws clicked together tensely. "Shall I scratch you a bit harder next time, little boy?"

He balled his small fists up in preparation for a good fight.

The threat was cut short by the flapping sound of a cape. A black figure descended from what seemed like thin air before landing on his hands and knees between them. He slowly stood up, his lofty figure even more intimidating against the silhouette of a full moon behind him.

Catwoman glanced at the logo on his chest before appraising the rest of his body. Her anger quickly melted away.

"Magnificent," she breathed out.

"I wish I could say the same," his deep voice responded. "But it's time to end tonight's meeting." He stretched out an open hand, beckoning for her to turn over the stolen goods. She starred at his palm before lifting her head back up to the glaring eyes.

"Mmm, nope," she concluded.

"What'd I tell you, Batman? She's just as bad as Poison Ivy," accused the boy.

"Shut up brat," Catwoman snapped.

The boy punched a fist into his left palm. "That does it! Nobody calls me a brat."

"No. You're just the Boy Blunder," she added.

Catwoman somersaulted backwards and landed on the edge of the roof. "Catch me if you can," she smirked before taking off. The boy's legs took off into a fast run.

"Robin!" Batman shouted. But the two of them had already dashed off.

The Dark Knight growled in disapproval. He aimed a grappling gun at the next building and fired a line of cable until it wound around a ledge. Batman swung off in search of the rivals.

By the time he had caught up with them, Robin was chasing the thief across the catwalk of the Aquatic Mason Warehouse. The Boy Wonder's cheeks were bright red from the cold and his face was tight in determination while Catwoman seemed to be amused with the chase.

"You're pretty good for a kid," she said as she cartwheeled her way across the fragile metal bridge. Catwoman finally stopped in her tracks, slim feet standing up together in a flawless gymnastic stance. She turned around to anticipate the next move.

Robin took a flying leap into the air and threw his body into a triple flip. Before she could move out of the way, his agile maneuver caught her off guard. One small boot hit Catwoman squarely in the jaw and she staggered backwards. The woman rubbed her sore jaw with the back of her hand, glaring daggers at him.

A whip cracked in the air. Robin nimbly jumped back to avoid the biting nip of leather.

"That's the last straw, baby bird!"

Batman's boots thumped upon the catwalk, causing it to shudder. He stretched out his arm in front of Catwoman to block her attack.

"Enough," he ordered her.

"Your kid is getting on nerves," she said.

"She's the one who stole that jewelry," Robin defended himself.

"I said enough."

Neither of them had the gumption to disobey _that_ tone of voice.

"Gotham City has more to worry about than your personal squabbles," he chastised them.

Robin rubbed his shoulder awkwardly and tried to avoid looking his mentor in the face.

Batman turned around to face Catwoman. His solemn face betrayed no sign of relenting.

"This is your last chance, Catwoman. Give up those pearls or face arrest."

She shifted her weight from one foot to another casually. "Does that mean you'll let me off the hook if I do?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you gave me a choice."

"Because you'd choose wisely. I know you, Selina."

Her mouth relaxed into a smile. "What else do you know about me?" she asked in a coyish tone.

The stare between them was cut off by a juvinile cry for justice.

"Raaarh!" Robin went charging towards Catwoman, who was more prepared this time. She cracked her whip and the end of it lashed around Robin's wrist three times. His tugging and struggling was of no use because she gave a hard jerk, causing him to knock against the catwalk and topple over.

Batman raced to the railing. "Robin!" he shouted.

A splashing sound answered him.

A-A-A

_One day later:_

Dick groaned softly as he turned over in his bed. Alfred placed a fresh cool washcloth upon the boy's brow. Bruce Wayne stood over him, watching with silence and concern.

"So hot," the boy mumbled. Dick broke out into a fit of coughs and tried to cover his mouth with a fist.

"I suppose that is what happens when certain crime fighters go out in a February chill," Alfred said as he gave a reproachful glance at Bruce.

"I told him he needs to get leggings," Bruce replied. "But the kid wouldn't have any of it."

"My parents wore those costumes," Dick mumbled thickly. "I'm wearing 'em when we fight."

He couldn't eat the soup that Alfred had prepared but at least Dick managed to swallow a spoon of medicine that was sticky, bright pink, and tasted like peppermint.

Alfred replaced the medicine bottle and spoon on his nightside table. The butler pulled the covers up to the boy's chin and tucked Dick in securely. "Rest well, lad. You should get your strength back soon."

After he and Bruce had left the room and the door was securely closed, Alfred eyed at his master with tremendous scrutiny.

"What exactly happened the other night?"

Bruce's lips thinned irritably. "Dick tried to take on Selina all by himself. Needless to say, she wasn't pleased with my partner's presence."

The butler nodded. "Ah, I see. The Catwoman has a certain disinterest for birds."

"Disinterest is putting it lightly, Alfred. She used her whip to knock him into a cooling tank. I never had such an urge to shout at Selina right then and there but Robin needed medical attention first. Catwoman and I haven't crossed paths since."

"Has there been an increase in her crime sprees?"

"Not lately. I think she's trying to stay out of Batman's way this once."

"But I thought you two were quite fond of each other."

Bruce frowned for a moment. "She seems to enjoy pursuing Batman's company enough, at least more than her interest in Bruce Wayne."

"The pressure of a duel lifestyle does challenge a relationship," Alfred noted aloud. "But do you believe that Ms. Kyle could suspect your alter ego altogether?"

The billionaire thought this over carefully. "Selina's no fool. But she's complicated the situation. And having Robin around only makes it more complicated."

"I presume Master Richard would not even consider dismissing his nighttime activities."

"Nor will Selina," Bruce pointed out. "Robin will keep fighting and Catwoman will keep stealing. And as flattered as I should be with this attention, it's hardly helping the current situation in the Narrows."

"The drug runners, I presume?" Alfred asked. "The news reports state that criminal profits have been escalating over the last few months."

"I know. More income for those scumbags means more power is poured into their criminal empire." A flicker of anger crossed Bruce's face. "I can't afford another week to go by wasted on petty personal disputes."

"Speaking of time, Master Bruce," Alfred pointed to the clock. "Mr. Queen will be arriving within the hour.

Bruce glanced at the brass clock on the wall and groaned when he saw the gold-tipped handles edging closer to 11 o'clock.

"Damn."He pressed his fingertips to his temples and began to massage them, hoping to suppress a migraine. "I almost forgot about Oliver."

"I will lay out the brown blazer and there's still enough time for a hot shower," the butler offered. "Perhaps coffee in the lounge for you both will allow enough time to converse at ease."

"Thanks Alfred."

Bruce headed for his quarters where he shed his clothes and stepped into the marbled bathroom. He turned on the water as hot as it could go and allowed himself a rare moment to relax his overworked muscles. The water pounded down upon his body while he pressed a hand to the glass, mulling over the past recent events.

Only Alfred knew how much of a difference having the newly christened Boy Wonder around was making in the life of Gotham's grim vigilante. Dick Grayson was a welcomed blessing after years of isolation and tormented nightmares. Even though Bruce had scolded the boy from time to time, he was inwardly glad to have someone else around. It turned the burden of crime fighting into a rewarding challenge knowing that such a bright and enthusiastic person like that circus boy was willing to follow him.

Batman was more than just a vigilante now. He was a mentor. A partner.

A father.

But Bruce's new role also gave him greaterresponsibilities. Dick was still just a child. And children do not always understand all of the ups and downs of a potentially romantic relationship. To Robin, the world was always seen in black and white, good and evil. Cut and dry. Catwoman was no different than any other criminal and deserved the same brute force of justice.

Batman thought otherwise.

Catwoman's heists were always smaller and far more personal than other psychopath freaks and corrupt businessmen. She stole but she didn't kill. She could tease but not be ruthless. She _never_ hurt innocent bystanders. And sometimes she even secretly return priceless artifacts back to the museums, as if the challenge was just the thrill of the chase to show that she could get away with bending the rules.

There was also the undeniable attraction between then. Without words, Selina was able to tempt Bruce to take one step out of the darkness and one more into the light. He would find himself caught in an overwhelming desire to surrender the mask and just be a man who could take Selina into his arms. He found himself still wanting to stand in that vulnerable moment bordering between the law and love.

But in this case, love makes war.

A-A-A

_Ten minutes later:_

"Remember what I said, Roy. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Oliver Queen paused and added to the perky redheaded teen next to him, "Or anything I _would_ do, for that matter."

"Gotcha," Roy smirked.

"I mean it, kid. Wayne's a Boy Scout compared to me so don't go running around his house," the blonde-haired man warned him. "If you so much as unscrew a doorknob I'll hang you upside down in the old well for a week."

"Cool!"

Oliver Queen just tugged on his beard. Then he cleared his throat and knocked twice on the heavy oak doors. There were footsteps heard inside and then the doors parted revealing Alfred.

"Mr. Queen I presume," he remarked with a slight bow.

"You've got it," Oliver said.

"I trust your trip from Star City was safe?"

"Safe and uneventful. Not that I'm complaining."

Roy looked up at Alfred. "Wow, you look a different than you do in the papers, Mr. Wayne."

Oliver nudged the boy in the ribs. Alfred chuckled softly. "I am Alfred Pennyworth, Mr. Wayne's personal butler."

"Oops, sorry. I'm Roy Harper. Pleased to meet you, sir," the boy said.

"Now will you say 'I'm sorry' to Mr. Pennyworth for acting like a big shot?" Oliver asked him.

"I'm sorry to Mr. Pennyworth for acting like a big shot," Roy announce to a tee. Oliver didn't seem amused but Roy noticed a smile on the butler's face.

He gestured behind him. "Do come in, sir. Master Bruce has been expecting you." Oliver and Roy walked into the house and Alfred shut the door behind him.

Roy's eyes flickered all over the mansion, noticing the elegant gold-fringed carpets, oil paintings in polished wooden frames, and pristine marble statues. None of that tacky artsy stuff or dreary neo-looking furniture that looked like junk to him. If only he kept the curtains open a little more for sunlight, this place would look fit for a king.

"Wayne's rich but kinda creepy." Roy bent over to examine a polished suit of armor. "Hey, can I get one of these, Ollie?"

"Sure, kid. Right after you build me that space rocket you promised."

"Aw…" Roy groaned.

The doors of the lounge parted. "Oliver! Good to see you again," Bruce beamed, walking towards him.

"Likewise," the playboy of Star City nodded. They accepted a friendly handshake before Oliver turned to his young friend.

"Roy, I'm proud to introduce you to Bruce Wayne, Gotham's First Son and the only man who can beat me at tennis. Bruce, this is my faithfully annoying ward, Roy Harper," Oliver said.

The playfulness of Roy's twinkling eyes was noticed by Bruce and he shook the boy's hand firmly. Roy looked up at Bruce in awe.

"Wow, you're bigger than you look on television," he breathed out. "Do you play football, Mr. Wayne?"

"A little. But I can't stand the bruises."

"I can't tell you how glad I was to see you at that conference in Metropolis last month," Oliver said to Bruce as they started to head into the lounge. "All those head honchos ranting on about 'development PR' makes me want to string them up like Christmas lights."

"You don't approve of Lexcorp's new division branches?" Bruce asked.

"No more than I like losing five games in a row to the likes of you.

Bruce laughed heartily and slapped Oliver in a friendly manner on his back. "We'll talk about it over some coffee."

"Great!" Roy beamed.

"You don't drink coffee," Oliver reminded him.

"How about some hot chocolate?" Bruce offered him. "I'll have Alfred make you a cup if you like."

"Thanks Mr. Wayne."

"And while Oliver and I are talking business, how'd you like to have a look around the house as well?" he added.

The boy's eyes grew big as plates. "Would I ever!" Roy blurted out.

"Bruce, I wouldn't recommend it," Oliver cautioned.

"Don't worry, there's nothing that can break and not be replaced," Bruce assured him. "Go ahead, Roy. I'm sure you'll finding something to your liking."

Roy took off in a mad dash up the the steps of the grand staircase.

"Don't expect a green light," Oliver still warned Roy from downstairs.

"Noted," Roy called over his shoulder.

"And leave those mallets alone!"

"You're no fun, Ollie."

A-A-A

Roy spent twenty minutes mimicking all the serious stature on the second floor. It would've been more fun with a friend but he managed to pass the time all right. There were a ton of books in the library but he didn't know which ones to read so he just spun the globe as hard as it could go and jumped on it to give himself a little merry-go-round ride.

He studied the long corridor lined with polished oak doors. So many options, so little time. Each room had a different colored carpet and bed in matching colors. Gold, blue, green, and pink. Who slept in these places? Did Wayne use this place as a hotel sometimes?

_Then he'd have a lot more girls running around the place_, Roy thought to himself.

Looking into bedrooms was getting boring after a while. He decided to randomly pick a new room.

"Aright, lets see…Eenie.. meenie… miny… moe!" Roy pointed to a door.

He reached for the doorknob when he heard a sound coming from two doors down. It sounded muffled through the wood but he certainly detected some living behind it.

With gleeful anticipation, Roy twisted the doorknob and opened that door. The room was cool and dark. The curtains had been pulled shut, blocking out nearly all of the bright sunshine from outside. But the sight of a rumpled bed with one small lump sticking out of the mattress was quite different from anything else in that mausoleum of a house.

Roy tiptoed forward and peered into the bed. A boy, just about his age, was tossing in his sleep. His sweaty skin was a flushed crimson color, a surefire sign of sickness.

"Wayne collects little boys?" Roy smirked. "Or maybe this is really his kid that he's hiding from those stupid reporters." The thought was so amusing to him that he began to chuckle to himself.

Dick's eyes fluttered open before reasting wearily upon the newcommer.

"W-who are you?" he asked in a faint rasp.

"Roy Harper," the redhead announced. He made himself comfortable at the edge of the bed and offered his hand but Dick just starred at it without moving an inch.

"Oh right. Germs." Unfazed, Roy put his hand down. "And you are?"

"My name is Dick Grayson." The boy coughed twice after introducing himself.

"So, what'd Wayne do to make you get the specks?"

"Specks?"

"The coughs. The sniffles. I call them the specks because you tend to see specks in front of your eyes when you're sick."

"Makes sense." Dick picked up a glass of water from his nightstand and took a sip.

"What's a kid like you doing in a place like this anyway?" Roy demanded.

"I'm Bruce's ward. I live with him."

"Cool. Sounds like me and Ollie."

Dick rubbed his forehead sleepily. "Oliver Queen? He's here?"

"Yakking with Wayne downstairs about some boring business shtick they've got coming up." Roy swung his legs back and forth reluctantly. "Does Wayne rub shoulders with hot shots all the time?"

"Sometimes. But its worse at his fancy parties," Dick said, putting his glass back.

"Let me guess. All the ladies pinch your cheeks like you're a pincushion."

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Ah, I used to get it all the time. They simper and try to kiss you and say how smart you are for your age even if you'd yell that you were a hundred years old. And what the heck is a cummerbund for anyway? Don't these people even hear of blue jeans?"

Dick couldn't resist cracking a smile. This guy was pretty funny. He had a feeling that he and Roy were going to get along just fine.

Roy saw several thick books stacked up on the nightstand.

"You read those?" he said with a wrinkling nose.

"The pictures that are cool."

Roy raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Dick pulled up a huge book and opened it up, offering to show him. Roy moved a bit closer to see.

"See that man? He's supposed to be this immortal legend called 'Demon Head'. The book says that he's over 700 years old and had an army that stretched across the globe." Dick pointed to the portrait of a tall gray-haired man on a horse. He brandished a sword in one hand while the other was pointing towards troops behind him. Underneath his feet were piles of corpses from enemies who had been trampled to death.

"Gross," Roy whispered softly. "Cool but gross. Hey, checkout those daggers. They're all crooked!"

"That's a kris, Roy. It's crooked to throw off your enemy's position. The book says that some of them have spiritual powers that make them loyal to their masters."

"Go on," Roy urged him. Dick leafed through a few more pages.

"Here's the Demon's Head fighting a duel right off the Mediterranean Sea. Look at those camels! And all those sandstorms! And on the next page…"

"Bow-chika-bow-wow! Dancing girls!"

A-A-A

_Meanwhile…_

"We're expanding our technology departments between both cities," Bruce announced.

"Like that Dr. Laurens who's heading STAR Labs solar energy program?" Oliver suggested.

"She's a very clever woman, Ollie."

"Then date her, Bruce."

"Just to close a deal! I should be on my guard."

"And in charge. Don't let someone like Luthor boss you around, Bruce."

"Pigs will fly before Lexcorp will put Wayne Enterprise into the ground."

"Or Dr. Laurens dates Lex Luthor himself."

They both laughed aloud.

Oliver glanced at the clock. "It's been fun, Bruce. But I have to round up the cavalry and head out." He brought cupped hands over his mouth and called out. "Roy! Where are you?"

No response.

"He must be glued to the big screen television," Bruce suggested.

"No, that's too easy for someone like Roy."

The two men went upstairs and began to search in all the rooms. Nobody was found in the game room, library, pool area, or gym. They checked downstairs. Alfred's prepared mug of cocoa remained untouched in the kitchen.

"What have you done now?" Olive muttered.

The sound of two people talking was heard back on the other floor. They went up the steps and followed the sound just across the hallway. Oliver pushed open the door and he and Bruce looked inside.

"So then they lower the body in the pit and it starts to glow all slimy and green."

"Cool."

"I think they perform the ritual out in the open for that reason."

"Figures. Woah, he sure looks mad at getting demon glop all over him. Check out those markings on the ground. You think they were contacting UFOs?"

"Hey yeah, it says right here! Listen to this: '_Believing that they could communicate with forms of life from outside the planet, the natives used their writing to leave permanent messages in their field crops._'"

"Who'd ever think of that? Oh man, I need to get me some of that stuff."

"Deerskin underpants?"

"No, the body paint. Looks great for Halloween."

The boys snickered together.

"Ahem!" Bruce cleared his throat.

Dick and Roy looked up at the billionaires. Dick shut the book.

"Oh, hey Bruce! Mr. Queen! Roy's been reading with me," he piped up. "He also collects Crimson Avenger comics too. How cool is that?"

"That's great, Dick. Glad to see you've made a new friend." Bruce looked at Roy. "And thank you for cheering him up."

"Just doing my job, sir."

Oliver shook his head. "I think I've underestimated you, kid".

"S'ok, Ollie. You can buy me a cheeseburger on the way back." Roy said. "Is it time to go?"

"Yes."

"Aw man, and just when we were getting to the good part!" Roy handed the book back to Dick and nimbly jumped off the bed. "Thanks a ton, Dick. It's been fun."

"Can Roy come back sometime, Bruce?" Dick begged his guardian.

"He's welcome whenever he pleases," Bruce promised him.

"You hear that, Oliver? I'm going to be invited to a celebrity's house!"

"You already live with one, kid."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

Oliver put a hand on Roy's shoulder and they started to head out. The boy turned his head back and waved cheerfully. "See ya later, Dick. Lose the specks, ok?"

"You've got it, Roy." He gave his new friend a thumbs up which was returned with another thumbs up and a wiggle of the ears. The boys grinned across the room as if they had already known each other as life long friends. Oliver and Roy walked out and were escorted back downstairs to their car.

Bruce turned to Dick. "The specks?"

Dick sat back in his bed and picked up his book. "Oh, just something between Roy and I," he said lightly.

"A secret, hmm?"

Blue eyes peeped out from the top of the book. "You're not the only one who can hide things, Bruce," Dick replied.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Dick just licked a finger and turned a page.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly "Go Nightly" Robinson took her time waking up in the morning. She smiled contently to herself and turned over in her bed, burying deeply into the warmth of her luxurious king-sized comforter. someone as rich as society's dear Selina Kyle was thoughtful enough to invite her former roommate over to crash from time to time.

"Mmmm," she hummed. Holly stretched her arms over her head and stuck out her legs as far as they could go. She wriggled her fingers until they touched cat fur.

"Hey!" Holly gasped. A gray-striped kitten mewed before nimbly trotting onto her pillow and landing on the mattress. The young woman huffed before throwing off the covers. "Aright, Pussy. Holly's on the go." She stuck her feet into orange slippers and shuffled into the kitchen.

"Holly?" A woman's sleepy voice could be heard from the master bedroom. "What time is it?"

Holly squinted to see the clock above the refrigerator. "A little past ten."

"Too early," Selina mumbled. There was the rustling sound of blankets followed by the purring of kittens.

Holly went into the kitchen and pulled out a carton of milk from the fridge. She plunked herself at the kitchen table and began to work her way through a packge of cookies. "Come _on_, Selina. You can't sleep the whole day away!" she yelled before twisting a cookie open.

"Yes I can," came the matter-of-fact answer from down the hall. "It was a very good dream."

"Ooooh, who was it?" Holly teased. The cats were already gathering at her feet until she consented to pouring some milk into their bowls.

"Nobody that you'd know."

Holly scraped some creme off with her teeth. "Handsome?"

"Perfect."

"You told me nobody's perfect."

"He's close enough."

"_Who_ is close enough?"

Selina floated into the kitchen like a nymph. Her body was wrapped in a thin silken robe the color of lilacs and her long black hair streamed around her shoulders. She leaned against the wall, eyes half closed in a dreamy smile.

"Batman," she sighed breathlessly.

Holly gasped and almost spilled milk over Tibby. The other cats ran to lap up the white puddle on the floor.

"Now don't look so scared, Holly. I've told you about him before..."

"See-lina!" Holly exclaimed, spraying cookie crumbs everywhere.

"What?" she asked lazily. Selina yawned and stretched her long arms over her head.

Holly covered her mouth with a hand and tried not to laugh. "Your tiara is on crooked."

Selina glanced in the mirror and studied the tiara that was now hanging lopsided on her head. "So it is," she murmured, removing the jeweled hairpiece and twirling it around her index finger.

"Nice trinket that belonged to some Spanish princess. 18th century gold, topazes, and emeralds. I think she wore it maybe twice in her life."

Holly walked up to Selina, took the tiara from her hands, and placed it properly back on her friend's head. "It looks good on you," she grinned.

Selina was like her older sister and Holly just loved the little funny things that she did. Like inviting any stray cat over for a free breakfast. Or enjoying peanut butter French toast over a romantic movie. But the coolest thing about Selina was her obsession with priceless artifacts and jewelry. She just loved sleeping in her oversized precious jewelry. More than once Holly would see her all snuggled up flannel pajamas with a big sparkling diamond ring on her finger or chanticleer earrings.

"So how long do you think you'll keep it this time?" asked Holly.

Selina took a seat at the table and began to sip her coffee. "I'd say a week at the most."

"That's all?"

"I can't exactly wear it in public, can I? That's the problem with these things: you have to hide them or sell them."

"Watcha going to do?"

The tabby leapt onto the table and began to receive a blissful scratch behind the ears from Selina.. "I'll probably slip it back tomorrow night anyhow. The guards will be too dumb to know what hit them."

"Or Batman."

A buzzing sound came from the security downstairs. Holly pressed a button to the box and spoke into it.

"Yeah?"

"Bruce Wayne would like to now if Ms. Kyle is available."

"It's Wayne!" she squeaked in delight.

"Oh." Selina sighed in boredom. With a careless wave of her hand she said, "All right, send him up."

"Aren't you even the tiniest bit excited, Selina? He's not only rich but also the hankering handsome hunk to ever walk on..."

Selina put down her mug. "'Hankering handsome hunk'? How many soap operas have you been watching lately?"

"Enough," Holly said. "But Bruce Wayne's no soap fanatic. Did you see him in the papers, Selina? How about that gorgeous hair, those muscles, that dazzling white smile and those big blue beautiful melting eyes of his? Don't tell me he doesn't turn you on at all."

"Bruce is a good friend and the perfect escort," Selina agreed. "But he's...well, different."

"Boring?"

"No. He's a mystery." Selina smiled and touched her lips. "Bruce Wayne is like a ball of yarn. And you know how cats love to unravel a ball of yarn."

"Oooh," Holly grinned. "So you're just going to play it cool until he turns up the heat. Very smooth."

There was a knock at the door. "Selina?" a male voice asked behind the wood.

Holly whirled on her friend. "The tiara!" she whispered frantically. Selina snatched it off her head, dashed back into the bedroom, and quickly thrust it under her bed. She ran back into the hallway, all the while smoothing her hair down and retying the sash to her robe.

Holly yanked the door open. Bruce Wayne looked good as ever in black jeans and a gray v-neck sweater that showed off his trim figure. A black trench coat was draped over his left arm.

"Good morning," he said politely, giving Holly a smile that had sent dozens of women into swooning fits.

"H-h-hi," Holly stammered, flushing beet red.

Bruce glanced down at her footwear. "I like your slippers."

"D'you really?" Holly gushed. "Because I got 'em on sale at Tiki's and they are the cutest things in the world and they even carry lava lamps and matching sheets with polka dots?"

"Holly, are you going Bruce in or just tell him about your shopping expedition?" Selina asked behind her.

Holly stopped babbling long enough to blush and apologize. "Oops. Sorry." She stepped aside and gestured for Bruce to come in.

"Not at all," he insisted. Holly closed the door behind him and offered to take his coat. She restrained herself from wanting to bury her face in the trench coat of Gotham's wealthiest bachelor and breathe in his cologne.

Selina folded her arms over her chest, sizing her guest up and down with casual interest. Bruce did the same as well.

"I'll just put this away," Holly whispered. She made a beeline for the living room, leaving Bruce and Selina together.

"You're looking comfortably stylish this morning, Selina," Bruce said.

"Likewise," she nodded. "Have you come here to compliment me on my slippers too or to pay a house call?"

"I thought we had a date for brunch."

Selina pressed a hand to her forehead in alarm. "I forgot about that! I'm terribly sorry Bruce. I've been so busy lately."

"Now I know I've been stood up," Bruce grinned. "First time for everything."

"Not this time," Selina insisted. "Give me ten minutes to get dressed and then let's go to Angelo's."

"Why not now?"

"Now? In my bathrobe?" Selina yanked on her sleeve. "The tabloids would kill you for that, Bruce."

"I wouldn't be in the least offended."

"Oh you!" She shook a finger at him but in all good humor while she kept marching towards him. Bruce ended up walking backwards until he landed on the sofa.

"Now you just sit and wait a while until I come out presentable enough to be seen with Bruce Wayne." With that, Selina drifted out of sight and back into her room where she began to toss aside shirts and slacks, al the while fumbling for her boots and some emergency lipstick.

Bruce picked up a magazine and began to flip through it while two cats lazily played with his shoelace. The silence was interrupted when Holly peeped out of the kitchen armed with a handful of cookies, one soggy one drowning in her milk glass, and another lodged between her teeth. She almost swallowed it when she saw Bruce looking at her again with his winning smile.

Holly ran out of the room and vowed never to eat junk food in the presence of an attractive male ever again.

A-A-A

"How are you feeling today?"

Dick yawned in response to the butler's question. His headache was gone and his throat felt much less scratchy than it did two days ago.

"A lot better, Alfred."

The boy fidgeted to get out of bed but the trusty butler was already carrying a silver tray to him.

"Nevertheless, I insist that you remain in bed until your temperature remains stable."

"But Alfred..."

"No 'buts' young man. Dr. Leslie's orders."

"But I need to train with Bruce," Dick begged him. If there was anything that thrilled the little aerialist, it was the secretive martial arts lessons and combat techniques that Bruce taught him in the vast cave below the mansion.

"Master Bruce has left for the morning," Alfred replied as a matter of fact. He handed the boy a savory cup of herbal tea. Dick held the mug in his hands but he didn't drink it.

"He's gone to see Selina Kyle, isn't he?"

Noticing the resentful look on the young man's face, Alfred could barely suppress a chuckle. "Rest assured, lad. Your guardian knows what he's doing. And besides, Ms. Kyle provides pleasant distraction from his brooding time."

"But she's dangerous. Bruce doesn't realize that Selina could just be using him to...to..." Dick fumbled for the right words.

"Lead him astray?"

"Yes!" the boy blurted out in panic.

Alfred remained unfazed. "If Ms. Kyle's plan was to seduce your guardian then she would have attempted to do it already."

"Maybe she's waiting to see the stock market go up," Dick defended himself.

"I doubt such a plan would work, considering how many plots have been foiled already."

Dick looked up from his breakfast. "What do you 'already'?"

Alfred folded up an extra blanket while he talked. "It has been no small feat of the press to acknowledge that Bruce Wayne's wealth has already attracted more woman than bees to a honey hive. I have seen _many_ try to win him and all have failed. Some have tried to murder him."

Dick sucked in a breath. "Really?"

"Yes. All of them unsuccessful."

He punched a fist into his palm. "I wish Roy were here to hear that."

Alfred produced a package that he had been hiding behind his back. "Perhaps your wish has somehow come true," he said, handing the parcel to Dick. The boy placed it in his lap and untied the string. He tore off the paper and gasped with surprise. Inside were several crisp new comic books and a note:

_Dick,_

_Here's the Crimson Avenger comics #241-249. It's the "Doomsday" arc. If that voodoo stuff didn't give you nightmares, then this story will. Kill the specks or I'll do it myself. _

_-Roy_

The graphic novels provided a worthwhile distraction for Dick who propped himself up on his elbows and began to flip through them. Alfred allowed himself a small sigh of relief while he gathered up the remainders of last night's medicine onto the tray. The battle had been dismissed thanks to the young Mr. Harper's gift, but he knew that the war was long from over.

A-A-A

Pancakes are hardly a romantic breakfast even if the scenery was right out of a Dickens's novel. Bits of snow lightly dusted the street outside their window while Bruce and Selina were tucked into a cozy corner of Angelo's looking out onto the streets. They sipped their coffee and watched people in bundled up coats walk up and down the bustling streets.

Selina's attention was fixed upon the window where her eyes kept checking the rooftops. There was not going to be any sign of _him_ in broad daylight yet she couldn't resist the urge to dream that he might-

"Selina?" Bruce's gentle yet prodding voice brought her back.

Selina blinked. "Huh?"

"I asked you how the crepes are."

"Oh, the crepes. They're delicious, Bruce. Thanks for asking."

She picked up her fork and carefully placed a piece in her mouth. Bruce stirred his coffee. Selina realized that he was starring at her through the drifting white steam of his mug, eyes narrowed keenly in her direction. He almost looked like a panther waiting to strike. Her stomach turned over and she didn't feel hungry anymore.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Why?"

"You seem distracted, Selina." Bruce put down his cup and rested a hand over hers. She wished his hand didn't feel so warm and pleasant on top of her own because it made fuzzy feelings spin in her head.

"You know if there's anything bothering you then you can always talk to me."

Selina looked irratable. "What could ever be bothering me?"

Bruce shrugged. "The papers say people like us don't have a care in the world. But we've been playing this game for too long now. I know you, Selina. You don't have to hide things from me."

"I'm not hiding anything!" she insisted, cheeks flushing at once. One of Bruce's eyebrows went up in surprise.

Selina glanced aside in embarrassment, knowing that she had accidentally left her guard down. The young woman sighed and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "All right, Bruce. You've got me." She folded her arms together and leaned across the table until she could murmur discreetly into his ear.

"I've got a crush," she confessed in a low voice.

"Really?"

Selina leaned back in her seat. "There's somebody I'm interested in but he's...complicated," she concluded.

"At least we're getting somewhere." Bruce looked positive. "Anybody I know personally?"

"Definitely not."

"Try me."

Selina ran a finger along the edge of the table, wondering how she could describe her delicate situation. "Let's just say he's a bit fanatic about the law."

"You're stuck on a policeman," Bruce concluded.

"N-no, not exactly."

"Commissioner Gordon is married, Selina."

"I knew that," she huffed indignantly. "You're impossible sometimes."

"That's my job."

He grinned at her until Selina was unable to keep her frustration simmering. She relaxed her shoulders a bit.

"All right. So he's on the side of the law and helps the cops. Turns the bad boys in, works night hours, and tends to keep to himself. But I think he understands me somehow, even if he doesn't talk much. Though don't get me started on his kid," she cautioned. "A royal pain in my head."

"The cop has a kid? No wife?"

Selina hadn't even thought of that. Her mouth hung open in shock. What if Batman was married? No, he couldn't be! What if he was leading her on? Impossible! He wasn't the sort of man that would leave his wife at home and go risk his life every night, would he?

Bruce waved a hand in front of her face. "You're 'zoning out' again, Selina. This guy must be worth it to make starlight in your eyes."

A pink glow bloomed in her cheeks. Selina forced herself to regain focus so she could look Bruce squarely in the eye. "I...I don't think he's married," she concluded.

"How can you be sure?"

"Bruce, there's one thing I know and that is that no woman could stand waiting up night after night for a bullet-ridden husband to come home. She'd have a heart attack."

"If you like this 'cop' enough, wouldn't you?"

She hesitated. If the Dark Knight ever came crawling to her on hands and knees after being wrecked up, she knew what she'd do. "I'd sew his body back together with my own ten fingers if he needed it."

"It sounds like you two need to talk," Bruce concluded.

"That's really up to him," Selina warned him.

Unfazed, Bruce put down his coffee mug. "This isn't about one person, Selina. It's about the both of you.. Your feelings matter just as much as his so you'd better sort things out before they get even more complicated. Not to mention the kid."

"Right, the kid." Selina touched her lips. "He's very protective of his father."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, but I wish he'd learn a little bit about how to treat a lady. You could give this kid some lessons in manners, Bruce."

He burst out into cheerful heartfelt laughter, holding his sides while he tried to catch his breath. "I have my hands full with Dick Grayson, thank you very much," Bruce said at last.

Selina hadn't asked Bruce about his ward. After Gotham's Favorite Son had agreed to share his home with an orphaned circus child, the papers and press lines were jammed for two weeks of babbling nonsense regarding Dick Grayson. But eventually old habits feel back into place and the hungry news reporters returned their attention back to Bruce Wayne, leaving Dick to attend school by day and fight crime by night.

They both rose from the table and Bruce paid for the bill. After graciously helping Selina to put on her coat, he turned to her and asked, "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I have a few errands to run," she replied coolly. "And you?"

"Watching the ball game with Dick."

She pushed open the door and a blast of cold air caused her hair and Bruce's scarf to flap madly in the wind. They both started walking down the street towards Selina's car, snowflakes spiraling around them.

"What is it about us, Bruce?" she asked with gloved hands rubbing against each other. "We can't seem to get enough of each other in the day but at night, everything ends at eight o'clock."

"Does that mean you want to see me again?"

"Of course, Bruce. You're my friend. Your opinion means the world to me."

Selina was caught off guard when long strong arms encircled her body and pulled her close. The embrace was long and deep and even for someone as brave as Selina Kyle felt small inside of Bruce's arms. She closed her eyes and sighed, wondering how she could just melt into his grasp with so many confusion thoughts twirling around in her head.

A-A-A-A

_2 days later:_

Two young men swiftly donned uniforms, changing their appearances into two loyal dedicated crime fighters. One was bright and eager as his crimson uniform while the other threw his black cape around his shoulders with the gravest expression.

Dick watched with profound awe as his guardian strapped on his utility belt and finished dressing himself. The moment that cowl came over his head, it transformed carefree Bruce Wayne into the grim vigilante known as Batman.

This power of masks fascinated Dick. A mask could hide your fears. It could distort reality and change your appearance. It scared your enemies and protected you with unbound courage.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Batman asked him.

"Yes, sir. I feel fine."

He jumped into his seat of the Batmobile and the bulletproof windows slid shut. The long black car sped out of the cave like a ball out of a canon and then began to speed down the highway with swiftness and silence.

"The commissioner may have some more leads on the drug runs. I want us to keep hot and quiet on the trail or else these goons will pack up and leave town."

"Not for good?"

"Not at all. If they get away, they'll just come back in three months with even more trash to sell."

"So we're nipping this in the bud," Robin concluded, stretching his hands behind his head for support. The cowl-covered head nodded.

"And another thing. I want you to wait for my instructions at all time. Even if someone tries to throw you off course, stay focused."

"What if this someone is a woman?" Robin suggested.

"Let me deal with her," his mentor concluded.

Robin remembered the butler's advice and decided not to protest this time.

They arrived on the roof of Gotham's Police Headquarters just in time to see a tall man in a brown leather trench coat lighting his pipe. He tugged on his coat for extra warmth against the freezing February chill. The Dynamic Duo descended onto the ledge, boots barely making a sound in the thin blanket of snow.

"What is it, Jim?" Batman asked.

The commissioner quickly dropped his match on the ground. "I wish you wouldn't do that," he grumbled. He pulled down a lever to extinguish the signal. Gordon adjusted his eyeglasses and glanced at at Robin with disapproval.

"I still don't know why he lets you out on nights like this," he said gruffly. "Boys like you should be playing basketball or spending time with girls."

Robin just grinned and folded his arms across his chest. "Crime never sleeps, Commissioner. Neither do Boy Wonders."

"Or vigilantes," Batman reminded him. "Any updates for us?"

Commissioner Gordon handed Batman a thick folder full of papers. He accepted it and began to flip through them with lightning speed, his eyes reading through the words in a blur. Robin glanced over his partner's shoulder in anticipation for action.

"They haven't made a pattern yet. We found one place working in the old Valcor Warehouse and another in the Narrows but I think there are more to follow," the commissioner said.

"Isn't there a standard network of drug runners?" the boy questioned.

"Usually, but not in this case. These people could be doing it wherever their hands can move: in the sewers, abandoned apartment, basements, anywhere," Batman concluded.

"So where do we start?" Robin asked.

"I'll see if we get any talkers on the East side. Let's go, Robin." With a whirl of his cape, Batman was off the roof with a red-breasted boy following behind him.

A-A-A

If the third floor guards at the Gotham Museum of Art and History shined their flashlights upward then they might see a scrap of plaster protruding from the ceiling. If they stopped talking and breathing for two minutes then they might hear a faint scratching sound too.

But no one did.

A clawed hand held two wires delicately in a painstakingly cautious attempt to cut them properly. Catwoman stopped focusing on the circuitry long enough to scratch her chin with an index finger. The she continued her work.

Hanging upside down inside of a shaft isn't the most enjoyable way to spend one's evening but she was determined to keep her word and return the tiara. After all, the real thrill of the game was in getting it in and out of the museum. She would have her fun and then take off.

This part of her life was a piece of cake. Locks, security men, combination codes, laser beams—none of them got Catwoman into a sweat. But when it came to personal matters, she felt as bewildered as a little kitten in a big town.

How ironic.

"_Does that mean you want to see me again?"_

She gently pushed all thoughts of Bruce out of her mind. It was all just nonsense. They were the perfect couple at all the fundraisers and looked stunning together in magazines. She and Bruce shared a strictly plutonic relationship, right?

Catwoman watched the screens on the walls below her fizzle with static. She'd have exactly two minutes and thirty seconds to replace the tiara without sounding the alarm. Swiftly, the screws in the grate were unhinged. Catwoman removed the metal plate and dropped to the floor on all fours softly.

Not a soul was in sight. By day the museum was a bustling exhibit for people from all four corners of the earth to come and marvel at the beauty within. At night the museum was a sleeping ground for the Greek gods and Egyptian kings to replenish themselves before the next day's exhibition.

High-heeled boots barely tapped as Catwoman crossed the marbled floor towards the display. Yellow tape crossed around the glass case in an X-shaped warning where an empty velvet pillow stood in the center. Now that the sensors had been disassembled, she easily lifted up the glass case and placed the tiara back inside on the pillow.

She could hear a faint humming sound overhead. _That must be the security kicking back in,_ Catwoman thought calmly. A whip lashed out and wrapped itself around a balcony. She shimmied up as fast as a squirrel no more than seconds before the guards dashed in.

Their flashlights scanned the room for clues. At that very moment, Catwoman had successfully replaced the grate and was watching from above with her head resting in her heads, quite amused with herself. Between the metal slits she could just make out their heads.

"Where'd they go?"

"I dunno."

"Someone fried the computers, man!"

"This ain't my fault. Matt's the one on the…"

"Oh my god! Is _that_ it!?"

Catwoman covered her mouth to stifle a snicker. They were all gawking at the replaced tiara with stunned expressions. She silently wished she had brought the camera to get a look at their faces.

"Uh, Professor Marcus?" one of them croaked into his walkie talkie. "Th-the Francesca Crown is b-back. That's a good thing, right?"

Catwoman rolled over on her back and broke out into fits of silent laughter, hands holding her shaking stomach with glee.

A pity that one of the more clever guards heard a clinking sound in the rafters when she tried to exit the museum. The moment he turned his head she knew it was time to scram.

"The Catwoman!"

"Stop her!"

She ran up the stairs and jumped off a ledge just as a spray of bullets tried to nail her to the wall.

A-A-A

"Red Bird to Leather Wing. Attention this is Red Bird, do you copy?"

"_Robin, if you want to play 'cops and robbers' then Metropolis is over 200 miles away_," came the monotone voice into his communicator. "_Otherwise restrain yourself and tell me where you are."_

Robin adjusted the transmitter in his ear. "I'm at the end of 14th street and Gopher Avenue. They're unloading some trucks from the back of the bodega."

_"Can you see what it is?"_

Robin put the binoculars to his face and squinted. "Just newspapers."

"_Are you sure?"_ Batman asked tensely.

Robin watched the delivery men start an assembly line as they passed crates of papers into the store. "Unless you can sneak drugs in between the pages. Oh wait, now they're bringing in the donuts!" He enviously watched them unload several boxes of pastries.

_"Remind me again why I agreed to take on a partner."_

"Because kids can see stuff that you guys can't." Robin adjusted the binoculars to get a closer look. "Oh look. Here's Mr. Contadina coming out to see the trucks and he's got his kid with him."

_"Amita? The little one with black braids?"_

"Yes. He wouldn't be selling drugs with his daughter around, would he?"

"_Not at all. Besides a slight addiction to card games, Contadina would never jeopardize his family or put his business before them_."

"Batman!" he exclaimed. Robin watched Mr. Contadina pay the delivery men and then they started to climb back into the truck. "They're leaving right now."

"_I want you to follow that truck until it stops or if someone gets out first. Contact me if you see anything at all_," he was ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Robin watched the milk truck speed off into the night while he scampered across the rooftops. Sure enough, the truck pulled into an old parking lot and one of the men got out. He thanked his colleagues for the lift and walked across the street, hands in his pockets.

The Boy Wonder watched with great caution, following twenty feet behind and being careful not to make a sound. He watched the man go down rickety stairs towards the old theatre district. Empty cans and cigarette butts littered the streets. There was no sound, not even the bark of a dog or honk from a car. The man walked briskly until he came to a door. He knocked several times in a pattern, all the while looking around him cautiously.

"A code," Robin thought to himself. The door opened just enough for the man to slip in and then it shut quickly. Robin ran around to the side and got a look at the sign. The paint was nearly faded out but by squinting he could make out blue words that read MAXWELL'S BILLIARD HALL.

Robin heard sounds coming from inside of the pool hall. He peered in through the dusty window and gasped softly. Men were seated at dozens of faded green tables in assembly lines. Packets of white powders were being measured out into tiny plastic bags and being sealed.

Robin knew that stuff wasn't Pixie Powder.

He brought a hand to his ear and touched his communicator lightly. "Batman," he whispered softly. "I found a nest."

"_Where_?" came the voice at the other end.

"Maxwell's Billiard Hall, down in the district."

_"Isn't that closed for renovation?"_

"Doesn't look like it," Robin said as he glanced back inside. "Oh man, they're just turning out this junk like Santa's evil helpers."

_"I'll tell Gordon. Get out of there now and I'll meet you back at the bodega."_

A glaring eye stopped working inside the pool hall and starred out at Robin. He gasped in alarm. "Batman, I'm spotted."

_RA-TA-TA-TA-TA_ went the sound of the machine guns. Robin's agility propelled him out of harms way and straight through the glass windowpane. He tucked himself into a ball and rolled on all fours before coming to a rolling stop.

"It's the bratty kid!" one of them shouted.

"Get him!"

Robin stood up, masked eyes quickly surveying his surroundings. Several thugs, most of them armed with wrenches or clubs. He had been better at one-on-one combat and knew when he was in far over his head. This time he had better keep his distance.

One thug lunged forward in an attempt to bring his club down on Robin's head. The boy's booted foot drove his head into the ground and then the Boy Wonder jumped onto his back in a backwards leapfrog. He spun around a swift kick into the soft belly of another man. He gasped and sank to his knees, clutching his stomach in agony.

"Hey!"

What he lacked in muscles, Robin made up for in agility as he nimbly dodged one man's fist. The thug ended up hitting his partner in the face. Robin heard the sound of small bones cracking.

"Ouch! Watch it, scumbreath!" he shouted, clutching a bloody nose.

Robin thrust his body into an arch, the backwards summersault catching them all off guard. They tried to grab him but the Boy Wonder was too quick for them. Two cartwheels forward, a swepp of the leg, and he managed to take out three more of them without getting so much as a scratch. They all fell hard on their backsides or on top of one another in tangled confusion. Robin's bright yellow cape billowed behind him until he landed on top of one of the tables.

"Somebody's gonna get a lot of coal in their stockings," he warned them. Robin kicked the table as hard as he could. Glass bottles crashed the floor and the drugs landed on the floor in a messy heap. Mortified at the loss of their paychecks, nearly all of the thugs were running around and frantically trying to save the precious powders. Robin took the moment to exit out of the window and scramble up the fire escape.

"This ain't over yet, Bird Boy!" one of them roared from below. He shook a fist up at Robin. "You hear me? We're gonna skin you alive!"

Robin allowed himself a victory cheer and a good laugh at that. They'd be so flipped out about trying to save their wares that they wouldn't dare go after him or think about the police.

"Robin to Batman, Maxwell's is currently out of business," he announced aloud. There was no answer. "Hello, hello! Stalwart Dark Knight, do you read me?"

Batman wasn't answering. Robin frowned. Where on earth could he be?

The clever lad started to scamper his way about town, carefully making his way across the rooftops back to police headquarters. Robin slid down the slanted roof over Gotham Cathedral and skidded to a halt when he noticed someone and heard something.

His ears detected someone talking. No, two people. One of them had moved much faster then the other and he detected the outline of a cape against the murky sky. He tiptoed softly towards them, all the while staying as concealed as possible behind a stack of crates. Robin held his breath and waited to see what was going on.

His eyes grew wide behind his mask.

Batman was about to catch her!

A-A-A

The chase across rooftops was generally smooth but the dusting of snow was not intended to catch her off guard. The railing was too slippery. Her heel wobbled and she felt her body surrender to gravity. Catwoman stretched out her arms to brace for impact when thirty stories would rush up to greet her.

Just as she was about to topple backwards, someone grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her away from the ledge. She was set back on her feet safely by a pair of firm arms. Catwoman glanced up at her savior with bewilderness. She was shaking with adrenaline if not the thrill of delight.

She managed to catch her breath before speaking to him. "They're 'cooking' down at the-"

"Old pool hall, I know." Batman released his grip on her shoulder.

"You knew?"

"Yes. The police can take it from here."

"I'm glad to hear it," she replied as she dusted off her arm. "It's no use arresting me now because I don't have any fenced goods on me."

The slits in his cowl narrowed cautiously. "Oh?"

"Yes. But you can search me if you like," she added with a toss of her head. Catwoman waited for a response from him but Batman remained as silent as a gargoyle.

Her shoulders slumped a bit in defeat. "Well, that's that. I guess I should be going."

His hand was suddenly on her wrist. She couldn't break out of the grasp as much as she tried.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I thought I'd give you a hand with the junkies in town," she suggested.

He tugged harder on her wrist, pulling her even closer to his face this time.

"You're lying to me." His voice came out with the low deep growl of an animal and it sent tiny shivers down her spine.

"I...I wanted to see you," Catwoman admitted at last.

Another gust of wind whirled around them causing his cape to flap madly like the flutter of wings, brushing against her body. She felt her knees start to buckle under her. Her head was swimming profusely.

Suddenly, a gloved hand came under her chin and tilted her face up to his. She wished that he would take off his mask. She desperately wanted to see what color his eyes were.

He lowered his head closer to her and his tone was less harsh, more raspy. "Don't play games with me. You know what I do to dangerous people in this city and I don't want to hurt you."

Catwoman exhaled slowly to control her thumping heart. "I'm not afraid of you," she said softly.

"No. Most criminals are too scared to get close to me. You're different than them, Catwoman. I think you'd be more concerned if I vanished out of your life."

The still silence spoke for itself.

Catwoman's lips parted and she murmured something, feeling his own mouth gravitate towards hers. She braced herself in the hopes that their lips might touch.

"You can't deny that there's something between us," she said faintly.

"It's called the law, lady."

Robin's sharp interruption broke their conversation and the two adults quickly stepped back from each other. The fiesty spy leapt out from behind the clock tower and put his hands on his hips. Catwoman teeth clenched together.

Batman frowned in disapproval. "I thought you'd listen to my orders."

"Sorry Batman, but it's for your own good," Robin said.

He pointed a green-gloved finger at Catwoman in accusation. "Just because you've got good looks doesn't mean you can use them as weapons. You're just trying to tempt him and make him into a bad guy like you."

"I'm not a bad guy, little bird. But I can be a very bad woman," she cautioned him, baring teeth like a tiger.

Robin scowled. "Why I oughta..."

He charged for the feline felony but Batman had grabbed the edge of his cape, pulling the boy back. "Ow!" he shouted, arms flapping about him. "You almost choked me."

"Calm down, Robin," he was ordered. But the boy was too furious inside to resist struggling in his mentor's grasp. He kept lunging for her.

"I'll be she has something to do with the drug runs!" Robin shouted. "That's why she keeps trying to get on your good side!"

"That is the most ridiculous theory that I have ever heard," Catwoman said with disdain.

"That's enough!" Batman thundered. "Neither of you are helping with this situation at all."

But neither the boy nor the woman seemed interested in hearing him at this point. The Dark Knight kept a hand pressed against Robin's chest to keep him at bay while Catwoman looked on with disdain.

"Why should we even trust you anyhow?" Robin shot at Catwoman. "You're just a petty thief."

"Excuse me? I'm not the little boy who runs around the city in green shorts while he should be sleeping in bed with his teddy bear."

Robin's ears singed with anger. "I'm not little boy!" he hissed between his teeth. "And I _don't _have a teddy bear!"

"You certainly don't have any manners either."

"I save 'em for women."

"How would you like a spanking?"

"How'd you like a punch in the nose?"

"Robin!" Batman tugged hard on his cape. "Apologize right now."

"What?" He looked up in shock. "She started it!"

The irritableness of the situation had grated on Catwoman's nerves long enough. "Never mind, Mr. Gotham P.D. I don't need some kid to say he's sorry," she replied coldly to Batman.

"Now if you two will excuse me," she added bitterly. "I'll be seeing myself off."

Her whip lashed harshly in the freezing air and then secured itself around the pole of a fire escape. Catwoman pulled herself off the building and ran into the night, praying that the sting in her eyes was not from tears.

Batman finally released his grip on the small angry boy when he knew they were the only ones left. Robin brushed off his cape, glancing up at his mentor while he still simmered in his own fury. Without a word, the Dark Knight pulled out his grappling hook and released a line of cable. The boy followed silently along. They took off the building using their ropes and landed on another rooftop. Robin struggled to keep up with the deep strides of his partner whose quick paces spoke enough for his temper. They climbed down the fire escape towards the back alley.

"Hey! I'm not going to be left out of this," the boy piped up. "What were you two talking about?"

"This is not your place to decide, young man. On this team, I make the rules," Batman said firmly.

"Oh, I see. It's a grownup thing," he muttered sarcastically.

Batman's fingers tapped coordinates into his utility belt. The grinding sound of motor was coming in closer until the Batmobile pulled up in front of them and the top slid open.

"We're not discussing this again. Now get in."

"No."

Batman starred at the boy. This was the first time his partner had ever openly defied him. "What did you say?"

Robin stubbornly folded his arms, stuck out his lower lip in a pout, and glowered. "I'm not getting into the car. And I'm not just some stupid little kid you can order around either."

Batman had no time for patience. "Is that so?" he demanded. Before Robin could protest, he had been grabbed by the waist and tossed through the air, landing neatly into his seat of the Batmobile. He was so surprised at Batman's sudden burst of the strength that, for once that night, he had nothing to say. Robin merely looked at his partner and sulked.

The detective got into his own place at the steering wheel and took off in a thundering roar. The ride home was a long one filled with icy tension between the two crime fighters. Robin was secretly thankful for the darkness of the car that covered up face that was flushed with shame and embarrassment.

"_If you're such a great person then how come you act like a jerk sometimes?"_ the boy thought to himself bitterly. He turned over in his seat and soon fell asleep.

A-A-A

Roy came over for breakfast the next day. Even though they had French toast and blueberry muffins, Dick was still in a bad mood.

"How do you make someone stop falling in love?" he demanded abruptly.

Roy looked up from eating with cheeks full of food. "Huh?"

"Or get somebody out of love that they've already fallen in?" Dick asked.

The other boy took a deep gulp from his mug of hot chocolate. "You kill the dame," he said calmly before biting into a muffin. "Before she kills you."

"What? I can't do that!" Dick cried out. "I'm no murderer."

"Bull. You're old enough to be a fugitive on the run," Roy said. "We can go together and take off for San Francisco by midnight. But we're going to need more muffins first. And fake passports and ID cards and stuff."

"Why San Francisco?"

"Why not?"

Dick cracked up at his new friend's ridiculous antics, feeling much better than before. Roy started laughing as well and they both sent a spray of crumbs into the air.

When Dick managed to catch his breath and clear his throat, he kept talking. "I'm serious, Roy. Bruce has dated more women than I can count on both our hands and feet but there's this one lady who won't leave him alone."

"What does Bruce say about it?"

"That I should mind my own business and he can date whoever he wants. He's totally hooked on this one." Dick sulked. He sighed and rested his chin in his hands.

Roy shrugged. "It happens to the best of us, kid. Nice broad marries Bruce; nice broad turns into bad broad, bad broad kills Bruce. She inherits his billions while Alfred gets a pink slip and you get shipped off to a boarding school in Switzerland."

"I can't let this happen to Bruce!" Dick almost wailed.

"Neither can I. I'll be bored to death if you go to Switzerland," Roy said. "Relax, Dick. I got it all worked out. There's a few spells for breaking up love."

"Like what?"

"Swinging a dead cat around a graveyard at night."

Dick did a double take. "What?"

"Or you cross paths with the lovers, spit in their faces, and throw mummy dust in their faces. Love will shrivel up in two weeks time."

"Where am I supposed to find mummy dust?"

"The museum, idiot."

"I'm not the idiot here."

"Oh yeah?"

"Ha!" Dick threw a piece of toast at Roy who caught it in his left hand. He bit into it with gusto.

"I don't think I can throw around a dead cat. Too smelly, too complicated," Dick pointed out. He knew _that_ act would have Catwoman burying him six feet under for good.

"Fine, scratch the cat. But it also works for warts if you need them gone."

He had Dick turn over his hands with careful scrutiny in case that spell would be needed. No, Dick did not have any warts on him.

"OK. Now we can't go to the museum and look at mummies because Ollie knows me better and he'll suspect we're up to something for sure," Roy added. "I think we'll have to cook up a spell all on our own."

"Will it work?"

"Sure, I've done it tons of times before," Roy said proudly. He pointed a thumb to his chest. "Not to worry, Dick. We'll find the right incantation and save Bruce from utter demise and destruction. Heck, he may even buy you a car for that."

Dick scooted up closer, now fully charged from Roy's words. He rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Great! How do we start?"

Roy started counting off on his fingers. "We'll need to prepare ourselves for intense concentration. The ceremony needs a few things: basic incense-although sugar cubes work too. Candles, a white pillow case, a bowl of water, some matches…yes, I think that'll be fine. But I need to do some more research about the cosmic universe first."

"You can use the library," Dick offered quickly. "Will that be fine?"

"Totally. Come on, let's get to work!"

With gleeful animation, the two boys jumped up from the table and almost crashed into Alfred who was coming in through the door.

"More breakfast, Master Richard?"

"No thanks, Alfred. Everything was great." Dick and Roy ran past the perplexed butler and out the door.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Pennyworth but we've gotta go because there's a serious ritual at stake!"

The butler knew better than to ask about what this specific "ritual" was about. "Look at you," Alfred called from the doorway. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were Thomas Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn."

He closed the door behind him while the two boys tore up the staircase at lightspeed.

"Who's Huckleberry?" Roy asked Dick.


	3. Chapter 3

"Selina."

"No."

"Get out of bed."

"No."

"I have marshmallows."

"Don't care."

"Cuddle Tibby?"

"Don't want to."

"Let's talk."

"No way."

"Love trouble?"

Pause.

Holly marched right into the bedroom. The shades had all been pulled down to block out the cold bright morning. She grabbed the edge of the blankets and threw them off the bed revealing one annoyed Selina Kyle with her head buried under two pillows.

She grunted and waved a hand in the air. "Go away."

"This is pushing it, even for you," Holly chided her. She sat at the foot of Selina's bed. "What happened the other night?"

"I was humiliated by a pixie in green boots," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Huh?"

Selina reluctantly pulled her head out from its hiding place. The formerly sophisticated woman now had faint blue bags under her drooping eyes. She looked grumpy and tired as she tried to blow some hair out of her face.

"I was this close, Holly. This close to understanding him!" she insisted with an index finger and thumb nearly pressed together. "And little Itty Bitty Boy Wonder had to come in and blow everything away."

"Aw," Holly cooed, putting her arms around Selina's shoulders. She gently rubbed her friend's arms affectionately. "Poor Selina. Not every man has such a crazy body guard."

"I mean it, Holly. I'm through," Selina announced.

"You can't mean that!" Holly gasped.

"I do. I don't want to see or hear from Batman-and _especially_ Robin-ever again."

Holly jumped up and waved a clenched fist in the air. "Haven't you ever heard of, '_Carpe Diem_'? Seize the day, Selina! If you like this guy then go and get him. What are you going to do if someone else snatches him?"

"Stay home in a bubble bath," Selina replied dully.

"No you won't. Don't you know who you are?" Holly cried out. "You're no quitter, gal. You are Selina Kyle, the most wonderful bachelorette that Gotham has ever had to rob 'em blind! You wine and dine with Bruce Wayne! You stop idiots in their tracks! You are beautiful and smart and brave! You are so not giving up!"

Selina ran a hand through her thick mane in careful thought. She vaguely remembered the wonderful rushing thrill of being so close to Batman, being so far from the fear that used to haunt her on stormy nights. His solemn elusiveness was the greatest challenge that her lock-picking mind and diligent heart sought to overcome. It just wasn't like her to be completely flustered over the insults of one small boy.

"Do you really think I should give it another try?"

"If you won't do it, then hands down Catwoman's gotta save her own hide," Holly promised her. She pulled out the green goggles from last night's expedition and handed them to Selina.

Selina starred at the goggles in Holly's hand, and then looked up to her pleading face.

She thought hard for a moment. The faint sparkle in her eyes started to rekindle. Selina's doubtful look changed into sly amusement. Finally, the corners of her mouth began to pull up.

She snatched the goggles out of Holly's hands, strode over the mirror, and slipped them over her head.

"All's fair in love and war, Robin," she announced to the mirror. "So let's have a rematch to see who wins the Dark Knight."

A-A-A

The boys sat cross-legged on the floor of the library while being engrossed in their work. Alfred would have kittens if he saw the condition of the room. Piles of books lay around Dick and Roy, some half opened while others were stacked up three feet high. A mixed bowl of spices and herbs had been confiscated from the kitchen along with several candles. Pillows and ripped magazines lay strewn all over the floor.

"Roy," Dick winced, watching his friend dump out the dusty contents of a jar. "This is getting kind of stupid."

"That's because you're not taking this seriously," his friend answered. Roy blew out a match and spread the ashes out on a paper with his index fingers. "I couldn't find any mummy dust so we'll have to settle for the burnings of old medical journals."

"And will it work?"

"Like a charm," Roy promised him. "Now place your palms face out and concentrate on the incantation."

"I still think we should find another solution."

Pause.

"Enjoy the Alps," Roy said aloud.

Dick got the picture quickly. "Ok, ok, we'll do it your way. How does the rest of the ceremony go?"

"Open your mouth and say 'Ah."

"Ah!" Dick did as he was told.

Roy put a sugar cube on Dick's tongue. "Chew and swallow." Dick's teeth crunched the sugar cube away into tiny crystals.

"Sweet things are supposed to keep evil spirits away." Roy explained. He popped two sugar cubes into his mouth and chewed away. Then he lit several candles that were sitting in candlesticks on the floor and began to wave his hands in the air madly.

"Oh mighty cosmic tremors in the universe, we beseech you for help. Help Dick Grayson on his quest for justice and rescue him from all forms of peril," Roy said aloud. "Just like the Warriors of Galfen from the Crimson Avenger comics".

"What?" Dick whispered.

"SSSH!" Roy hissed between his teeth. He continued the ceremony in a grave manner. "May Dick Grayson and his gaurdian not be seduced by the tempting uh, temptresses of the earth. Amen."

He put a handful of shiny mables into a drawstring pouch, pulled it tightly shut, and shook the bag hard. The marbles clinked against each other noisily. "There you go. All done." Roy handed the marbles to Dick.

"That's it?"

"That's it. The marbles have been enchanted. You just threw one of these into Ms. Psycopath's face and it'll send her running out of town. You might add the magic word '_Karatchka_!' in her face."

"Why?"

"She'll think you sneezed."

Dick groaned and rolled his eyes. "Roy…"

"Ok, ok. But at least she'll trip and fall flat on her face while you'll be in total control of Bruce's situation."

Dick slipped the pouch in the deepest pocket of his jeans. "Thanks a ton, Roy. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Roy plunked himself on the ground next to him and threw an arm around Dick's shoulder cheerily. "Now all we have to do is find some other way to have fun for the next hour. Can we go on the roof?"

"No."

"Raid Bruce's closet?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Drive the Rolls Royce?"

"Not in a million years."

"Bummer," Roy sulked. "I wish I was 16 already."

Dick glanced at the clock and got a wonderful idea.

"Tell you what, Roy. Have you ever watched _The Mark of Zorro_?"

A-A-A

"You're up to something," Batman demanded. He glanced at his partner with careful scrutiny while they got ready for the night's patrol. "I can feel it."

"Huh?" asked Robin.

"No need for games, young man."

The boy just put on his most innocent face while he strapped his utility belt around his waist. His left index finger lightly brushed against a spare compartment where a few of the precious marbles had been hidden inside. He prayed that Batman wouldn't find it.

"Let's just go," he insisted. "Please?"

Noticing Robin's restless face, the detective gave in with a reluctant sigh. "Fine. But if you're still mad about her then I'd rather you get it out of your system."

Robin managed to give him a relaxed smile. "Thanks Batman, but I'm not worried about it at all. Not anymore."

He followed his mentor into the plush leather seats of their car. "All right, if you insist." Batman pressed a button to cover them up with the tinted windows before speeding out of the cave. Robin could barely suppress a smile while he watched the bare trees stream by in a blur of brown and black shadows down the quiet streets. No, he wasn't concerned at all. Tonight, that pointy-eared Princess of Plunder was going to get her just desserts for her arrogance and incompetent actions.

_And Catwoman thinks I'm just a little kid with a teddy bear_, he thought to himself.

A-A-A

Less than an hour later, Dark Knight and Boy Wonder alike were crawling on their hands and knees in an underground rusty labyrinth. The sound of mild scuffling echoed vaguely down the winding pipe that seemed to run on for an eternity. Robin was gripping tightly onto the end of a grappling line that ran back securely into Batman's hand. His former life as a trapeze artist gave him supreme confidence over fears of heights but being trapped underground and buried alive in a never-ending grave was a tremendous horror to Robin.

"Stay close. These tunnels run around the city for miles," he was cautioned.

"Why didn't they tear down the old subway system yet anyway?" Robin asked.

"The city wanted to spray it down first to clean out all the rats and bugs. But there was no way to let it all circulate without causing problems in the air and the pesticide can be highly flammable-"

"D-did you just say rats?" Robin stammered. He gulped nervously, shining his flashlight right behind him in case the gnarling little gray creatures were prowling close by.

"Don't worry, Robin. We won't find them in these tunnels."

Robin prayed not. He recalled the sooty powder in his utility belt and wondered if he could possibly use just a tiny pinch of it to keep the creepy crawlies away.

Batman turned behind him and brought a finger to his lips in silence. Robin stopped moving. He heard a scrapping sound followed by men talking. Batman pointed his finger up and Robin noticed booted feet standing on top of the metal grating. The familiar sputter of a cigarette lighter echoed overhead.

"Come on!"

They scrambled on and on down the tunnel. Robin was so busy adjusting his utlity belt that he accidentally tripped over his own cape and landed flat on his face. His flashlight hit the ground too, snapping off and plunging him into darkness.

"My pouch!" he cried out. Robin began to panic, fumbling in the dark for the small bag with his fingers but all was in vain. He finally managed to get a grip on the firm handle of his flashlight. He quickly turned it on. The boy glanced up and down, back and forth. There was no sign of the familiar black cape. The boy frowned. Wasn't he right behind him? He looked over his shoulder.

Nobody.

"B-Batman?" he stammered weakly. His voice gave off a meek echo in the tunnel.

_Don't panic_ he told himself. Robin tried to keep his breath steady but his stomach felt sickly hollow and his knees trembled beneath him. _Don't panic. Got to stay focused._

He shined his flashlight down the tunnel skeptically. The only logical thing was to turn around and head out the way they came. Robin stuck his flashlight into his mouth so he could use both hands to prop himself up and squeeze through a tight turn on the left. Then he took the flashlight out of his mouth and continued the anxious search, hoping to find some trace of his partner.

_Don't think about rats. Don't think about rats._

Robin pulled out a small transmitter from his utility belt and pressed down on the button with his thumb. Static fizzled in the air around him, much to the boy's frustration. Radio waves were probably useless all the way down here.

Robin continued on his search for what felt like hours. After what seemed like an infinity of time, his trustworthy flashlight managed to locate a familiar round piece of metal lodged in the top of the tunnel. Robin turned off the flashlight and reached for that round piece of metal.

"Bingo," he whispered to himself softly, fingers lightly examining the manhole.

It was stuck tight but Robin had been well trained in these delicate situations. A beaker of acid was swiftly removed from his belt and applied to key places on the metal. He worked patiently, making sure that the tiny hissing deadly drops did not land on his skin whatsoever. At last, Robin pushed with both fists and the loose edges of the rim started to tremble and give way.

A masked youthful head peeped out of the manhole and blue eyes flickered at the current surroundings. "Uh oh," he muttered. The boy scrambled to the top of the manhole, put both hands on the pavement, and hosted himself up. He came out and squinted around him. Run down buildings, graffiti-sprayed walls, tin cans, and stray mewling cats were scattered around the haphazard part of Gotham City.

Robin was in the Narrows.

He fumbled for his communicator. Robin urgently pressed the button and attempted to speak as calmly as possible without stuttering away.

"Batman? It's me. Um, I'm in the Narrow but there's no street signs. If you can track this signal, p-please hurry up 'cuz this place gives me the-"

"Hey, kid."

He turned around and saw too many oversized smelly creeps that breed this area like cockroaches. They wore heavy combat boots over ripped jeans and their eyes were all bloodshot from drinking. Several of them were carrying lead pipes.

He may have been able to escape but fear had paralyzed Robin's body. He charged towards the closest one without even seeing the brass knuckles on his wrist. A crashing sound echoed in Robin's head from the collision of metal with his forehead. He staggered back, blinking against the stars that winked inside of his head.

"Not so tough without your daddy, are you?' one laughed in a greasy voice.

Two of them grabbed his arms and another grabbed his legs. Robin was pinned down to the ground while they gave off raspy laughs, tightening their grips on the newly caught prey.

"My, what fun we're going to have with you."

"Lets take him to Dr. Crane and watch the boy squirm," another suggested.

Robin's throat filled with air just before he started yelling at the top of his lungs. "HELP! HELP!" he began to scream.

A-A-A

_Elsewhere in Gotham City:_

The snow-dusted streets of 5th Avenue were sprawling with pedestrians who whisked to and fro purchasing roses, jewelry, wine, and whatnot for the upcoming sentimental holiday. Despite the twinkling gold lights draped around the city, she was not pleased with the pretties at all.

Catwoman stopped tapping her boot against the tiles. She paced up and down the rooftop impatiently with hands on her hips. She had been looking and sneaking and searching for half the night without a single sign of anything that remotely looked like a cape.

Maybe he was hurt. Or the kid was hurt.

_That's it. Why else would Batman not be out unless his trustworthy sidekick was in danger?_

Call it the cat's instincts but something told her that tonight's venture would be proven futile unless she was willing to get out and explore. Catwoman began her nightly sprint over the rooftops before jumping off a building and landing nimbly on a speeding train. She flattened herself to the cool metal top and listened to the sound of the wind singing a high whistle through her ears until they reached the ruins of the old bank.

The train gradually began to slow down until it came to its final destination. The doors parted and the last of the passengers shuffled off the train while Catwoman slipped off and landed on the other side on all fours. There was the sound of clicking when the conductor stuck his key into a slot and shut down the train for the night. Then he too left the stop and she was all alone.

For a moment there was no sound except for the faintest bit of breathing that came from her nose and mouth in quick tiny white puffs.

Then she heard somebody screaming.

Catwoman's sharp ears picked up the cries, carrying her across the lot and further down into the slimier parts of Gotham. She hated the Narrows. It was like being curled up in a nest of vipers and even that was an insult of vipers. Catwoman skidded to an alarming halt when she located the place where the cries were coming from.

"Oh my god," she whispered to herself.

Robin was being pinned down by some of the nastiest thugs she had ever seen. She had briefly seen him fending off a few thugs with success but he looked badly outnumbered tonight. There was no sign of Batman anywhere.

One of them shoved a cloth into Robin's mouth to gag him. The boy kept giving off muffled screams until they kicked him with their boots.

She was getting that cold crawling feeling on the back of her neck. He might be a little brat but no kid on the face of this earth deserved it. She had seen more than enough abuse, torment, and humiliation done to children in her past lifetime and wouldn't let anyone get away with it.

She jumped down from her hiding place and pounced on the biggest one. He landed flat on his back with one angry hissing cat in his face.

"What the h-"

She grabbed his throat with one clawed hand and proceeded to block his windpipe. Two razor sharp fingers trailed down his rough cheek. "Backoff, creeps. The kid's with me."

She jumped off him and took a protective stance over Robin's body just as they began to circle her. The men all looked at their new adversary with a mixture of disdain and amusement.

"Hey guys, get a load of this chick," another one laughed.

"Chick? You mean kitty."

Catwoman's fingers curled around the handle of her weapon. "You boys just asking to play it rough, aren't you?" she smirked.

They were all reaching for their weapons by the time her whip tasted their skin. Those that went scrambling about were answered with karate kicks to the chops, fists smashing their skulls into walls. Two thugs tried to pin her arms behind her back and were answered with sideways kicks to the groin. Her arms and legs darted back and forth, the years of martial arts experience all unleashed onto these demons with full vengeance.

When it looked like they had had just enough, she slipped her hands under Robin's arms and began to drag him backwards into the alleyway.

BANG!

She almost jumped when a chunk of concrete blew up from a stray bullet. The gang leader was still standing with one black eye and one pistol in a bruised hand.

"I'm taking your bird and all yer nine lives, bitch!" he roared at her. The pistol was aimed at her head.

Panic was the last ting on her mind but it was time to get going. Catwoman pulled out her last resort-a small green gas pellet-and hurled it at their feet. The fumes of knockout powder swam before their eyes, sending them into fists of coughing and chocking.

"C'mon c'mon," she hissed between her teeth, struggling to drag Robin somewhere safe. Her boot almost fell back into the manhole when she moved backwards, which gave her an idea.

Catwoman dropped Robin's limp body back into the place he just got out of. Then she nimbly jumped back into the sewer behind him and sealed off the manhole. She could still hear the men fighting back the smoke above her. They were firing off rounds from the guns in fury from being beaten by a female cat burglar and yelling at one another for their foolish mistakes.

Robin's head rolled aside and he moaned softly.

"Sh!" she hissed, knowing it was a ridiculous thing to say to someone who just had his lights punched out.

She bit her lips fretfully. If anything made so much as a sound in the next two minutes, they'd be bullet-ridden like Swiss cheese.

The wailing sound of sirens flooded her with relief. There was scuffling heard above them as the thugs were being rounded by police cops and shoved into cars. Catwoman kept crouched at the bottom of the tunnel and waited for the last car to pull away and leave them securely concealed in the darkness.

Catwoman allowed herself a small breath of relief and a moment to collect her thoughts together. She looked down at the injured boy. It really didn't make any sense to leave him here like this, did it?

Then again, it wasn't really any of her business. He was rude to her, always coming between her and the man she loved without a trace of respect for an outsider. This spiteful little boy had been an ongoing thorn in her side. She didn't owe him a thing.

But Selina's conscience pricked at her in retribution. What if she left him here to die? Batman would hate her for certain. Even if her charisma had gotten her out of tangled situations before, this time his wrath would consume all hopes of ever getting closer to him. And besides, Robin was helpless for the moment.

"_Face it. You were once a helpless and scared kitten just like him," _a small voice chided her. _"Don't act like it doesn't matter because it really does. __You would know. Holly would know."_

Catwoman bent over, pulled Robin's arm around her shoulder, and hosted him up onto her back. She started walking back to her hideout in slow careful steps. He wasn't heavy for his age but the added weight did slow her steps down.

"The things I do for you," she muttered under her breath.

"Uhhn.." came a soft moan into her ear. He mumbled something about chocolate cake and then drifted back into oblivion.

"Just a kid," she reminded herself, mouth pulling up to reassure herself. Somehow, the burden didn't seem so demanding right now.

A-A-A

"Clubhouses," Holly called them. They were little holes in the wall where they could hide from time to time in case of an emergency. Two were all-furnished apartments in much cheaper buildings but the rent was a good enough disguise for her. No one would bother them now.

Catwoman lifted up the latch to the window and climbed in. She breathed a sigh of relief when she was able to lower the boy down onto the couch. What a workout. Catwoman fetched herself some bottled water in the fridge and then came back into the living room to examine her guest.

He was lucky. Robin had one small bruise on the back of his neck and a few minor cuts and scrapes, but that was about it. The assistance of a handy first aid kit was produced from the bathroom. He never stirred once all the while his wounds were cleaned with iodine and patched up properly. Catwoman took more than just a few pains to fix a nasty cut right below his left elbow that had barely stopped bleeding. It must have been a switchblade, judging by her past experiences with those goons.

"Monsters," she thought angrily, tying off the last gauze bandage around his arm. When Catwoman was done, she took a seat upon the worn leather chair and folded herself up to cool down a bit. She rested her head against a hand, carefully scrutinizing her small guest.

It was tempting to reach out and remove his mask. The kid couldn't have been more than 11, barely 12. He was kind of cute, now that she thought about it. Too bad they had always clashed whenever crossing paths.

"His parents must've been nice folks," Selina thought. She absentmindedly brushed a stray lock of black hair out of Robin's face. Then she got busy making herself a cup of coffee. A few minutes later and after scanning through some old newspaper articles, Selina heard Robin begin to stir.

"Uhn?" he gurgled, trying to collect his thoughts together. The boy's head jerked around the room before finally landing on his savior.

Catwoman put down her magazine and crossed her long legs together. "Welcome back," she said to him. Robin just touched his bandaged head in confusion. Then he began to scowl at her.

"What's going on here, Catwoman? Why did you bring me here? What do you want with me?" he shot at her.

"Time out, Bird Boy. You'd be chopped liver if I hadn't dragged your sorry butt away from those jerks so don't start reading my rights just yet," she cautioned him.

He glowered at her in suspicion. "How do I know you didn't hire 'em to separate me from Batman so you could dump me in the bottom of the river?"

Catwoman slammed down her magazine angrily. "Listen to me, kid," she cautioned with one sharp finger pointed at him. "You've got a lot of nerve to call me different names but let me get this one fact nailed into your Halloween-masked head: I am _not_ a killer. Never was, never will be. Got it?" she hissed viciously.

"Got it," he whispered meekly.

Green eyes daggered in his direction for a minute until she regained control over her blood pressure. Then Catwoman relaxed her shoulders and breathed out before slowly crossing the room over to where he was sitting.

"Sorry," he said in a glum tone. Robin paused and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "And, um, thanks for saving my life."

She tossed her black mane back fretfully. "I didn't save your life, kid. Just wanted those bullies to stop picking on you."

"Well, thanks for that too," he whispered. His voice had gotten faint and meek. He sounded ashamed of himself for making rash judgments. Robin knew he had already lost those so-called magic marbles so he'd have to rely on wits alone to get himself out of this jam.

"Why do you hang around him anyway?" she blurted out all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

"Batman. What's he to you?" Catwoman asked him.

Robin dropped his head and his voice had gotten much softer. "He…he saved me after I lost my mom and dad."

Catwoman's eyebrows arched up in surprise.

"It was awful. I was so lost and scared and confused and I didn't know what to do," Robin went on. "A terrible man was going to get me too, but Batman rescued me. He taught me how to be brave and strong. And he's the best friend anyone could ever have."

"Your mom and dad?"

"Yeah."

"So…he's not your father."

"What? No way!" Robin insisted.

"Is he married?"

"Heck, only I'd know. And he's not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes You got the picture or do I have to draw one for you?"

Relief flooded through her like a warm bath. Catwoman suddenly bent over and cupped the boy's tender cheeks in her palms, almost squeezing his face together too tight.

"I could kiss you for that," she declared.

He broke out of the grip and scrambled back away from her to the edge of the sofa. "Woah woah, time out, lady!" Robin begged, waving his hands in front of him as a shield. "Don't play the both of us!"

She started to laugh. "Of course not, kid. You've just gotten a heavy weight off my chest."

He eyed her suspicously. "What do _you_ like so much about him anyway?"

Catwoman gave a slight smile and touched her lips. "I like secrets. And I like people who can keep secrets...people like him. Usually the law doesn't listen to people like me."

Robin sucked in a breath. "Did you lose your parents too?"

He watched her drop her arms nonchalantly, pacing the room like a brooding cat.

"Actually Boy Wonder…they lost me."

"How?"

Catwoman felt something warm and strong swirling inside of her. The struggle of suppressed memories was rising up and insisting to answer the curious boy's questions.

"We were split up," she confessed. "I was sent to a school that was supposed to 'discipline' little girls. But they beat us. Humiliated us. Teachers said I was just a wild little animal that had to be locked up in a cage."

He felt like someone was punching him in the stomach again and again from her biting words. It was hard to believe that someone as cheeky and clever as Catwoman had actually once been a frightened little girl.

She gripped the handle of her whip while she talked. "I made a promise to myself that no one would try to take my life from me again. So I ran away and started a new life for myself. People learned to respect me instead of hate me. I became almost a whole new person but my promise never changed. Nobody would hurt me or my friends aga…"

She frowned and stopped talking. "Why on earth am I telling you this anyway?"

"Its ok," Robin assured her. "I was listening and it's kind of interesting, your life. I guess I didn't know what direction you were coming from".

"Same direction," Catwoman murmured, tactfully absorbing the boy's words. She suddenly snapped her fingers so hard that Robin jumped from the sound. He watched her snatch out a water-stained map and spread it out on the table, her fingertips trailing over the marked lines again and again. To him, it looked like a basic map of Gotham City in red and blue lines.

"Same direction...right here!" she said at last, pointing to a small dot on the map.

"What is it?" he asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Think, Wonder Boy. You and Batman keep busting the rings but they keep cranking out thousands of dollars in drugs a week. Somebody's a good delivery man."

"Probably millions," he added. Then a thought illuminated Robin's mind. "Wait a second! Are you saying it's not _in_ the city where the problem is but _how_ they're getting the drugs out?"

"Bingo," Catwoman said, rolling up her map. "And I can only think of one place where they'd be able to smuggle so much stuff out in such a public place."

"Where?"

"I'll tell you on the way there. Lets go." Catwoman tossed the map away, snatched her whip, and climbed onto the fire escape.

"Here? Now? Why?" Robin blurted out.

She had already clambered out of the window and was swinging her way down the iron beams of the fire escape. Not wanting to be left behind, Robin followed her outside and down the stairs with the friskiness of a kid on the monkey bars.

"Hey, wait up!" he shouted.

Catwoman landed on all fours gracefully. Robin landed on his backside with a THUMP. She grabbed his wrist and quickly pulled him to his feet, then started running up the street. He tagged at her heels while he ran as fast as he could.

"Come on, kid! We've got some junkies to catch!"

"But," he panted. "How far do we have to go?"

"To the Gotham History Museum, silly."

He stopped in his tracks. "That's thirty blocks away!" he blurted.

"Then we'd better start moving."

Robin waved his arms up and down. "Um, hello? Underage person here? I don't have a set of spare tires in my utility belt. I don't even have a license!"

"Who said anything about a car?" she smiled at him. Catwoman pointed to a row of large black motorcycles lined up outside a bar.

"But that's stealing," he started to say. She was already selecting a particular set of wheels and throwing a leg on the other side.

"It's called borrowing. Are you coming or not?" she demanded.

_"This is nuts!"_ Robin mind screamed._ "The city's biggest thief wants me to ride a Harley with her at two in the morning! But yeah, she did bail me out and she could be onto something. Batman, what would you do in a time like this?"_

"Hurry up, Pixie Boots. Get on!" she yelled, breaking his train of thought.

"Don't call me that," he insisted. Robin made his choice and climbed onto the motorcycle until he was sitting right up behind her. Catwoman handed him a helmet and he found himself putting it on without even considering his actions.

"Ok, Robin. Hang on tight!" She gripped the handles of the bike and the motor began to growl and sputter before coming to life in a constant rumbling sound.

"Hey, that's MY bike!" A rather drunken man had slurred his words out on the way from too much beer and was leaning in the doorway. Two of his friends were also coming out.

"Go go go!" Robin begged her.

_Va-VA-VROOOM!_

The motorcycle took off like a bullet out of a gun. He would have fallen with a WHAM onto the pavement had he not thrown his arms around her waist and hugged as tight as he could. Catwoman steered the motorcycle through traffic with zipping time while she accelerated on the gas, a steely glint in her eye.

Robin tried very hard not to think about the fact that he was literally squeezing this woman for dear life while cars and taxis zipped by them in a blinding blur of red and silver lights. It was a heck of a lot noisier than riding in the Batmobile. The wind screeched in his ears and made his cape flap noisily as they sped down the highway and through a tunnel at 60 miles an hour. He shut his eyes tightly and tried very hard not to think about throwing up.

"Don't worry, kid. You're not going to die," she promised over her shoulder.

"Who's worried?" he yelled over the thundering noise of the engine.

A-A-A

"Jim is going to kill me," he muttered to himself.

Batman slowly stood up from his crouching position at the edge of the manhole. Judging by the wet marks from shoe imprints, Robin had been here. He had not been alone. His whereabouts would have to be tracked down as soon as possible or the commissioner would never talk to the Dark Knight again.

Jim Gordon had made it clear to Batman that if he _ever_ endangered that boy's life then it would be curtains for him.

The small beeping sound from a particular mechanism was going off from his utility belt. Batman pulled it out, his eyes carefully scrutinizing the tiny screen. They darkened at once when the display revealed a handful of men passing boxes in and out of a truck. Last night's interrogation that included a grabbling hook and some bullies so scared that they almost wet their pants dangling at thirty stories above the street had only proved their stupidity.

He couldn't make out the exact location but a slightly fuzzy picture in the background was enough for the detective to put the pieces together: a statue of a lion.

The Dark Knight found himself contemplating with a very difficult issue. His first priority would be to discover where Robin was, but his gut instincts kept insisting that this trail had be tracked down piping hot. Nevertheless, the boy's safety was at stake. How much time and risk was worth taking the other route?

"_Car 94, we have a lead at the 32-A center highway and are tracking two people down into the other district.."_

He adjusted the radio transmitter in his cowl to tune in on the police report. Somebody was playing "tag" at this late hour and meanwhile, two shipments of drugs had just left out of Stonegate Bridge.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _The palm-computer was going off again. He quickly examined it. A blinking red dot on the map confirmed his suspicions and gave him relief. It was Robin's tracking signal!

There was no time to lose. He got into his car and sped off as fast as he could while the computer continued to point Batman into the correct location. He was astonished to find that the signal wasn't pointing further into the Narrows, but right into the media district of the city.

Everything was supposed to be closed. However, the Batmobile came to screeching halt in front of the Gotham Museum when he noticed two unconscious guards slumped on the steps. Batman ran up to them and examined their pulses. They'd be fine except for a splitting headache or two once they came about.

Poised with a trademark batterang in one hand, he pressed himself against the wall and cautiously listened through the door. Sounds of scuffling and yelling could be heard from inside. Batman switched his choice of arsenal to an explosive and hurled it at those massive oak doors. They were blasted apart within an instant and he tore through the smoke towards the center of the museum.

Batman stopped in his tracks.

He had expected burglars rioting or a hostage attack. Instead, he found Catwoman and Robin were both beating the stuffing out of the museum guards. The Boy Wonder had been using a lance against his attackers while she was content with her whip's results. An overturned crate of drugs had contents that were spilling out into the base of the green-tinted fountain in the center of the room. Walkie-talkies lay crushed on the floor and it looked like someone had slipped on a pile of extra pamphlets.

"What on earth is going on here?"

"Sorry, Batman! Can't talk!" Robin piped up. He jumped down from a crystal case and landed two square kicks at the guards. Robin laughed and hooted aloud. "Hey, Princess! Having fun yet?" he called across the room.

"A barrel of monkeys," she answered, tugging hard on her whip so her prisoner was smashed against the wall. She gingerly stepped over his knocked-out body and looked up at Batman with a hand on her hip.

"About time you showed up," she smiled. "Care to help wrap this up?"

The air was full of punches and kicks for the next three minutes. Whoever didn't get his clock licked tried to run away and managed to find a mask or a weapon up in his face. At last, all of the attackers were brought down.

Catwoman wiped her gloved hands together in satisfaction. "Thanks a lot. We would've been at this for another twenty minutes if you hadn't shown up."

Robin slid down the marble staircase on both feet, leapt into the air, and landed straight up with hands out before them. "Fine with me. What a great workout."

"Yeah, you did pretty good there, kid."

"You think so?" he beamed. "We found our center nest, Batman," he added proudly.

"And just in time," he said. "How did you figure out they were shipping the drugs from here?"

Robin shrugged. "I didn't know exactly, but she had a hunch." He pointed to Catwoman who had picked up two guards by the scruff of their necks and held them up close to Batman.

"Here are your stool pigeons," she announced, throwing them down hard so they landed flat on their faces. Batman turned the brown-haired man over and he recognized the face immediately.

"That's one of Contandino's men. Stolen the uniforms during their off hours."

"And that's why he didn't suspect them?" Robin asked.

"Correct. I already checked out the bodega and he came out clean. His errand boys are a different story. Where are the other drugs?" Batman said.

"Checkout the Grecian urns on the fourth level exhibit," Catwoman informed him. "They've been stuffing them to the brims."

"And then shipping everything out at night after the tourists go home," Batman mused aloud, rubbing his chin in thought. "It sounds almost brilliant. No wonder we couldn't find out where they were hiding this junk. Security has been so tight on the artifacts during visiting hours that they'd never assume anyone would pull off more than a simple break-in at night."

"Elementary, my dear Dark Knight," Catwoman said, touching two fingers to her lips and very impressed.

"We're not through yet!" one man shouted, struggling to his feet. He whipped out a pistol from his belt.

_SHOOOM_!

Something long and thin whizzed through the air, piercing the weapon and pinning it to the wall. Batman and Robin looked up at the balcony to see where the arrow came from. Robin did a double take when he saw the green-clad man with a quiver on his back and a jaunty cap on his blonde head.

"Green Arrow!" he shouted.

The Emerald Archer jumped down from his spot and landed with a thump of his heavy army boots. Robin's gaze ran up and down the man dressed in a green tunic, his tough arms bound in leather straps and a bright green mask concealing his eyes. He clutched a large bow in one fist.

Then Robin noticed a small figure standing next to Green Arrow. He also wore a costume complete with a hat and mask but his colors were red and yellow. Robin felt a rush of excitement go through him when he realized the sidekick was a boy just about his age and height.

"Just in time for cleanup," Batman said calmly.

"These scumbuckets were also running the trade into Star City as well," Green Arrow informed him. "I thought we'd come over and tie up any loose ends."

There was a scuffling sound behind everyone. One of the guards was on his feet and trying to make a beeline for the exit.

Green Arrow glanced at his partner. "Speedy."

"I got it, GA." Robin watched the boy fit an arrow into his bow and lift it up to his cheek. With careful scrutiny and aim, he released the arsenal and it hit the man's sleeve, sticking him to the wall.

Speedy lowered his bow and beamed proudly at Robin. The two boys walked up to one another and scrutinized their doppelgangers.

"Nice cape," Speedy smirked.

"Nice hat," Robin shot back.

Then Speedy looked up at Catwoman and gave a low whistle. "I've died and gone to heaven."

"Aren't you a bit too young?" she glanced down at him.

"For you, gorgeous? Nah," Speedy seized one of her hands. "Would you bear my children?"

A hand grabbed the back of his collar and yanked Speedy away.

"Down boy," Green Arrow chided his partner. He turned back to the woman. "Sorry about that ma'm."

"Apology accepted."

"Gotham PD, FREEZE!"

Commissioner Gordon burst into the museum, all armed to the teeth. He had been expected a mausoleum running amuck with thieves, criminals, and psychopaths. Instead, he found three dozen neatly tied-up and gagged victims sitting in a corner and a watery mess of cocaine oozing in a fountain. Before him were one Emerald Archer, two masked teenaged sidekicks, one purple-and-black spandex clad Princess of Plunder, and one caped and cowled Dark Knight.

The commissioner put down his gun, scratching his head in bewilderment. "Will somebody please tell me what's going on here?" he demanded.

"It's all right, Jim. They're with me," Batman assured him.

"_All_ of them?"

"Yes."

"Hrumph." He walked up the tiled steps towards the costumed characters. "I've heard decent things about you," he said to Green Arrow.

"Likewise, Commissioner."

Then he saw Speedy and groaned. "Oh god, not you too."

"What? Chicks dig the masks," he grinned away, still winking at Catwoman.

"She's already spoken for," Robin informed Speedy.

"Oh yeah, who?"

"You." Robin pointed to Batman. He looked just as befuddled as Catwoman from the cheerful boy's remark. Had the Boy Wonder suddenly taken a change at heart?

"I thought," Batman said slowly. "That you severely disagreed with my outside alliances."

"Well," Robin paused. He lightly nudged Batman closer to her. "I guess it's all right if you two date for a while."

"What?" Catwoman gasped.

"I believe my faithful partner has just given you his approval. That is something not to be taken lightly," Batman advised her. She looked down at her toes and blushed modestly.

"Ahem!" Green Arrow coughed loudly into his fist for attention. "I'll just get these two boys out of the way for you," he offered. "Pint-sized superheroes don't need to be around for cleanup duty, do they Commissioner Gordon?"

He shook his head, pulled out a walkie-talkie, and began to give orders to his men. "You'd all better clear out before the press finds you," he advised them, covering the walkie-talkie with his mouth.

"Robin, can you meet me at the bridge?"

"Sure thing."

"All right, kids. Time to wrap things up." Robin and Speedy followed Green Arrow out of the museum while Catwoman and Batman decided to make an exit together.

Speedy took one last glance over his shoulder and watched the Princess of Plunder follow the Dark Knight with gleeful anticipation. "You think those two are going to get into trouble?" he asked, jerking a thumb behind him.

"I used to think so. But not now," Robin said happily. "Good luck or bad luck, I guess it all depends on how you look at how things turn out."

"You hear that, GA? It isn't _my_ fault about the bologna incident."

"Last time you stakeout at a convention, kid." The two boys scrambled to keep up with Green Arrow's fast strides, all the while gasping for breath with slightly silly grins on their faces.

"Huh. I still think you should talk to your boss about a fashion makeover in a few years," Speedy told Robin.

He starred down at his attire in alarm. "What's wrong with my uniform?"

"Nothing...if you like green underpants," Speedy snickered.

"They're shorts, not underpants!"

"Whatever."

"I'll tell you what," Robin said. "If you drop the hat, I'll start wearing tights."

"Blue ones?"

"Sure."

"Fine."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

They shook hands on it.

"When's the next time you'll come to Gotham?" Robin asked.

"Ah, whenever GA says we can get the scoots on Star City. But I don't know if I'd have the guts to do it all the time. Your city is kind of crazy," he said as he rotated his index finger around his ear.

"What? I'm not the one flirting with a woman ten years older than me!"

"Ha ha ha! Yeah, what's next? A talking robot? No no, wait, I got it! An alien princess from outer space!"

"Speedy, pigs will fly before I see any of that stuff."

"What about that alien?"

A-A-A

The air around them was crisp and clear. She rocked back and forth on one heel to another to stay warm.

"Thank you," Batman said.

"For what?"

"For saving my boy's life. And for trusting us."

"You're welcome."

She carefully balanced her words on the tip of her tongue before speaking to him again.

"I should have told you earlier on, but I was too scared. I thought you might have other strings attached," Catwoman confessed.

He stood in silence for her to go on.

"I trust you more than I believe but I can't compromise my own secrets." She touched her own mask gently as she spoke.

"There's another man in my life and he's too good of a friend for me to abandon. I'm not a player. I won't lie to you. I just wanted you to know...I still think about you all the time."

She waited for his response, her heart beating with tremendous trepidation.

"All right," he said at last.

"All right?"

"Yes. If you need someone to share part of your life with, I understand. You deserve that much respect. I trust you'll tell me when you're ready."

Her lips trembled with relief. She took a step closer to him until she could feel his cape brushing against her body. Her knees trembled weakly. She parted her lips and whispered faintly, "Can I still share a part of your life too?"

The warmth of the cape and strong arms swept around her slim body and held her closer to him than she could ever imagine. A mouth pressed against hers as a tingling sensation of delight swept Selina from head to toe. She pulled her hands securely around his neck to hold herself into that blissful position for as long as she could.

"It's snowing," he murmured into her ear.

She blinked and gazed up at the sky. Tiny delicate bits of lace-like powder were twinkling on the way down and gathering at their feet. She smiled contently and nuzzled against him, savoring the sensation as their bodies nearly melted into each other in security against the biting night chill.

Somehow, the embrace felt familiar yet vague to Catwoman.

A-A-A

_The next day:_

DING-DONG!

"Coming, coming," Alfred said, making his way to the front door. It swung open and he was face to face with the cheery bright smile of a familiar freckle faced and redheaded boy. He carried a towel under one arm.

"Morning Alfred!" Roy beamed. "Is Dick home?"

"I believe so, considering he told me about your visit for a swim. Do come in, Roy."

"Don't mind if I do. Thanks, Alfred." Roy followed the butler into the mansion and was led down the corridor towards the back of Wayne Manor.

The indoor pool room was comfortably warm. Sunlight streamed in through the frosted windows and into the rippling blue waters at Roy's feet. A row of wooden lounge chairs sat on one side of the room next to a bubbling hot tub.

"There's a phone in the corridor should you need anything," Alfred offered him. "Enjoy your swim." He stepped outside the room and shut the door behind him.

Roy noticed someone splashing in the pool already. He quickly pulled off his clothes revealing a bathing suit underneath. Roy rubbed his hands together with glee, all the while taking steps back away from the pool.

"You didn't ask for it, Dick, but you're going to get it." He charged forward and took a flying leap. The boy tucked his head down, his knees into his chest, and screamed, "CANNONBALL!"

_SPLASH_!

He plunged into the pool and felt himself collide with something else just before his feet touched the deep end. Roy swam his way up to the surface in search of his friend.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" a girl's voice demanded.

Roy wiped wet bangs out of his face and started to tread water until he found the source of her voice.

"You're not Dick Grayson," he said.

"Brilliant." She tossed her long dark hair and swam towards the shallow end. "Thanks for not smashing me into a pulp."

He laughed lightly and his cheeks burned. She was cute with an upturned nose, big blue eyes, and a voice that made her sound much tougher than a timid little maiden.

"Sorry about the cannonball," he apologized.

"Roy!"

The door of the pool room pushed open and Dick walked in wearing a robe over his bathing suit. "Didn't expect you so soon. I see you've met Donna Troy. Donna, Roy Harper."

"Pleased to meet you." He paused. "Good friend, as in 'very' good friend or just good as in 'good' friend?"

"Good friend as in 'good enough' friend," she answered.

"Good enough for what?"

"Good enough to invite me here on a cold winter day."

"Color me relieved," Roy grinned. He watched Donna prop herself up on the side of the pool and dangle her feet lazily in the water. She wore a bright red swimsuit and wore star-shaped earrings.

"D'you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

Donna cocked an eyebrow at him. "Would it matter if I did?"

"I guess not." He splashed backwards in the pool. "I'd still ask you out on a date."

"What if I had strings attached?" she said with a small smile.

"Cut 'em off. I'd make you very happy."

Dick watched Roy's futile courtship on the sidelines with a shake of his head.

"Hey, Dick. Did our spell ever work?"

He leisurely walked over to Donna and Roy and sat down without putting his feet in the pool. "No, I actually kind of lost it. But everything worked out ok."

"Bruce dumped her?"

"No, I kind of got used to her."

"What?!" Roy looked mortified.

"She didn't turn out as bad as I thought she was," Dick said slowly. "I think she's going to stick to her side of the bargain and not tangle between Bruce and me as long as we keep our jets cool. And she can't send me off to Switzerland," he added.

"Is that why Mr. Wayne isn't here today?" Donna said.

"Yup. He's on a date with Selina Kyle."

"This date could take all day, right?" she smiled.

"I guess it could. They like going out out with each other."

"Which reminds me. You and I need to work on our relationship," Roy announced, putting a hand on Donna's wrist.

She jerked it off amusingly. "Relationship? I just met you five minutes ago!"

"Long enough for me. I work fast when it comes to matters of the heart," he said proudly.

"Well that just shows how little you know about women," Donna announced firmly. She whirled on the other boy and gave him a kind smile. "Would you mind passing my towel, Dick?"

"Sure, Donna." He handed her a blue and white striped towel, which she gratefully accepted. Donna got out of the pool and dried herself off, smiling at him the entire time.

"Thank you, Dick. You're such a gentleman."

Roy was still watching her as she tied the towel around her waist and walked out of the room.

"Huh," he muttered, sliding back into the water. "How come you get all the luck, Dick?"

"She's just doing it to make you jealous. I'll introduce you two better after lunch," he promised.

Roy popped back out of the water like an exploding torpedo. "Really?" he blurted out. "You're the best, Dick."

"What are friends for?" Dick grinned at him.

"Super. I'll sweep that Wonder Girl off her feet before she knows what hits her."

"I heard that!" Donna yelled through the door. "And you're the last boy I'd ever go out with in the entire universe!"

"Stupid Cupid," Roy muttered under his breath.

Dick burst out laughing.

THE END


End file.
